


Such a Good Pet

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Graphic Description, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: “Hush my Pet. Relax and let him take you,” Overlord purred into his audial like liquid energon and Trepans valve fluttered at the sound. “Look how prettily you split open. Does he feel good?”





	Such a Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I received on Tumblr! I would like to not that this isn't bate'd quite yet, nor do I have a very good idea of how these characters should act. Therefore I'm sorry if there are errors! I wanted to challenge myself by writing for new characters, and I think it turned out pretty good :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Trepan didn’t know whether to be afraid or appalled. In the end he settled for both as he tried to take a bite out of the offending hand that tried to touch his face.

The large Phase Sixer jerked his hand back, looking startled.

“He’s a bit….feisty isn’t he?” Black Shadow grumbled and behind him Sixshot laughed.

“I think he’s cute,” The bigger Sixer said and Trepan gave him a growl for the complement.

This was utterly humiliating, being put on display and poked like he was some animal entertainment. At only one third the size of everyone else in the room, Trepan didn’t have much room to complain. They could all shatter him like glass if they decided to touch him a little too roughly.

Trepan cast a hateful glare at the mech who simply sat back and watched the whole interaction with amusement. Overlord looked more than pleased to show his ‘friends’ his new ‘pet’, and didn’t stop them as they invaded the doctors space.

“What made you pick up a little thing like this?” Sixshot, unperturbed by Trepans warning growl, took a hold of his face and turned it to the side to inspect him.

“I saw his usefulness,” Overlord responded vaguely but the others didn’t question him. Trepan knew they wouldn’t.

The blue mech just looked all too smug and Trepan just wanted to scratch that smile off his damn face. He was not some trophy to show off and place back in a case as needed. Just the implication of being a toy to be shown off to the admiring optic just made his energon boil.

The hand released his face only to grab him by the chassis. Startled, he wiggled in the other mechs hold as Sixshot brought his small frame up off the ground and into his arms. For a moment Trepan felt a pang of fear for being dropped. He trusted Overlord to never drop him, but these two brutes were an entirely different story.

“Slag…he’s so tiny,” Sixshot muttered in awe and held Trepan close to his big chassis.

Energon rushed to Trepans face in humiliation as he was forced to put his hands on the sixers chest to prevent him from being so tightly pressed against him. His chassis was extremely warm under his touch—more so than Overlords and it was almost twice as noisy.

The hands on his back weren’t unpleasant, but he refused to give the mech anything other than a glare for his efforts as the sixers big hands pressed insistently under his back metal.

“I wanna play with him,” Sixshot said matter of factly and Black Shadow hummed in agreement, interested in the way Trepans back curved around Sixshots servos.

“Go ahead,” Overlord replied calmly and Trepan turned to gawk at him. Surely the mech must be joking? It had to be a ruse or something because Overlord was not known for his ability to share, and yet as Sixshots hand traveled down to firmly grope his aft Overlord didn’t even bat an optic.

The room suddenly spun as Sixshot turned to lay Trepan back on a rather cold table. Black Shadow came close as well, presumably to watch as Sixshot started molesting his chassis with his servos and his glossa. Feeling his glossa go across the glass on his chest drew a startled gasp out of him and he grumpily kicked the big mech in the abdomen.

Sixshot only chuckled.

“Come on I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he said lowly as he bit down on the edge of the glass. “Big Guy might not like that…but I will if I have too.”

The threat was there despite the big mechs calm way of delivery. Trepan was almost absolutely sure that if either of these two actually hurt him then there would be hell to pay, but the possibility was still there. They _could_ and that was the main reason why Trepan stopped struggling under Sixshots attentions.

Behind Sixshot, Black Shadow loomed over and peered down at him.

“You aren’t gonna frag him are you? You might break him,” he stated and inwardly Trepan was agreeing with him.

Sixshot said nothing as he lewdly spread Trepans legs to get a good look at his modesty plate, or what was left of it. Overlord had altered it long ago to be smaller and more easily removed, and that didn’t escape Sixshots notice.

Energon once again dusted Trepans face as the big mech simply removed his plate and exposed his valve to the cool air of the room. Being under such scrutiny should have been embarrassing, but Trepan was beyond caring too much. However, having Sixshot’s optics stare so hungrily at his valve made him give an involuntary clench.

A gasp slipped out of his intake as Sixshot dove into eagerly lick at the folds of his valve. The hot appendage wasted no time in lapping up the condensation that had gathered around his entrance, and the lack of restrain on Sixshots part made Trepan give a full body shudder.

This type of attention for him was uncommon, but his array just bloomed with arousal as Sixshots glossa started to slip in and out of his quivering valve.

“He does make pretty sounds,” Black Shadow admitted and off to the side Overlord hummed in pleased agreement.

“I do love making him sing,” Overlord admitted as he stood and crossed the room in only two strides. “You seem to be doing a lovely job Sixshot.”

Lovely was an understatement in Trepans book. It was unbelievably hot, and the oral lubrication was making the side of his glossa so smooth and wet that it seemed to ignite every node it came into contact with. Sixshot ate at his valve like a mech starving for energon, and as his denta graved over the bright yellow node at the apex of his valve he let out a soft squeal, forcing him to grab a hold of the Phase Sixers helm to keep from bucking himself into those sinful denta.

Above him, Overlords optics narrowed with his own hunger, “Yes…a _very_ lovely job.”

The big mech knelt down and grabbed Trepans head to bring him into a harsh kiss. His spark fluttered at the sudden display of primal desire and he melted as Overlords glossa slipped its way in to map out his mouth. One mouth on him was nice. Two mouths—and his Overlords mouth no less—was simply bliss.

“Slag…this is kinda hot,” Black shadow grumbled as he openly palmed his own panel.

Overlord parted from their kiss, licking away the trail of lubricant that followed.

“Why don’t you join us then?” Overlord suggested and turned Trepans face toward Black Shadow. “His mouth is larger than it looks I assure you.”

Obviously understanding the implication, Black Shadow stepped closer as his panel slid open to reveal his already straining spike.

Trepan swallowed the lump that jumped into his intakes. Sixshots attentions slowed so he could watch, and Trepan whined at the loss of stimulation.

“Don’t whine little slut,” Black Shadow growled and took a hold of Trepans cheeks. “You’ll have more spike then you’ll know what to do with in a minute and then his mouth won’t even matter anymore.”

“Hey no watch it,” Sixshot said with no real offense, and started to suckle on Trepans swollen node as Black Shadow encouraged him to open his mouth.

Part of Trepan was tempted to resist. It was leftover from his early days with Overlord. Back in the days when he didn’t actually want to be in his presence, to not accept his gifts of pleasure and attention. But the more he mused with resisting, the more his spark thrummed with the assurance than if he gave in there would be pleasure. Overlord was right there, sitting on the edge of the table and soaking up every movement or noise Trepan made. He wouldn’t allow them to hurt him, to rip his valve or break his denta.

The assurance of Overlords stare made his jaw go slack, and he barely had a chance to catch a breath before Black Shadow pressed the tip of his blunt spike to Trepans tongue and press into the hot recesses of his mouth. His optics stuttered as the thick spike prodded the back of his intake, and he swallowed around the intruding appendage to keep from gagging on his own oral lubricants.

Sixshot pulled away to admire the view, but thankfully he didn’t leave Trepan wanting. His hot glossa was quickly replaced by his long servos. They slipped into his greedy valve with ease, and easy reached to the back of his valve where his most sensitive node clustered resided. The doctor groaned, I turn making Black Shadow shudder, and the warrior set up a shallow pace as his spike continued to stretch and irritate his intakes.

“It’s like he was made to have his face fragged,” Sixshot said, his own voice husky and ladened with arousal.

“He takes it well because I made it so,” Overlord said, a proud lit to his words as he smoothed his hand over Trepans chassis.

Trepan could feel it as his Overlords hand, and quickly gathered up two of his servos to hold onto and ground him as he was assaulted from both ends. If it wasn’t Black Shadow stretching his intakes and gagging him, it was Sixshot shoving another servo into his rapidly filling valve. His whole body shuddered and jerked with the big mechs movements, and despite their attempts at being gentle, his body was still straining to keep up with them.

Sixshot proved to be better than Trepan had originally thought, as overload took him completely by surprise. Energy surged through his systems and his valve quivered in a desperate attempt to suck in Sixshots servos as deep as possible.

Sated, but oversensitive, Trepan groaned and struggled against Black Shadows spike, wishing he would just overload already, and sucked hard. The mech gasped at the sudden stimulation, but it seemed to be all he needed. He pulled his spike out of Trepans intake and stroked himself to overload, his transfluid aimed to purposefully coat Trepans face.

With his intakes now free, Trepan coughed and gasped for the air he desperately needed to cool his overclocked systems. His optics were hazy, and it was hard to focus with his own fan drowning out his thoughts.

Sixshots voice was the only one that seemed to register properly amongst all the noise.

“Can I frag him Big Guy? I want to split his little valve open.”

Overlord chuckled, and Trepans world spun as he was gathered into the big mechs arms. Overlord settled him with Trepans back against his front, and Trepan was thankful for the more comfortable position and didn’t complain when Overlord spread his legs for Primus and everyone else to see how messy his valve had become.

“Come and take him. I want to watch.”

For the second time that cycle Sixshot entered his valve, but this time it was with his spike instead of his servos. His oversensitive walls fluttered, and Trepan scrambled for purchase on Overlord as the thick head of the other mechs spike forced his valve walls open. A low whine escaped his hoarse intakes and Overlord settled a large comforting hand around Trepans neck.

“Hush my Pet. Relax and let him take you,” Overlord purred into his audial like liquid energon and Trepans valve fluttered at the sound. “Look how prettily you split open. Does he feel good?”

Trepan found himself nodding, not so much in agreement but instead to encourage Overlord to keep talking. As Sixshot finally bottomed out inside his valve Trepan arched, holding onto the servos around his neck as they grounded him.

“There you go,” Overlord praised as Sixshot started up an eager pace to chance his own pleasure. The force was punishing, but Overlord did a good job of keeping him steady as his body started to dent and bend with the force of such a large spike buried inside of him.

His valve clenched, but in all honesty he didn’t think he was capable of overloading again. That is until he felt Overlords glossa on his cheek, gently cleaning his metal of Black Shadows transfluid. Trepans body gave another lurch, as another overload hit him and made his valve clamp down in a hungry attempt to prolong the sudden wave of pleasure.

Trepan barely registered Sixshots spike exiting his valve and ejecting all of its transfluid, coating his inner thighs and his puffy valve lips with bright streaks. He was far too caught up in claiming Overlords mouth for his own, desperate and hungry for his glossa.

Instead of humoring him, Overlord cruelly pulled away and made a pleased sigh, letting his servos slip down to gently play with the fluids covering the outer folds of Trepans valve.

“You certainly enjoyed yourself,” Overlord mused at Sixshot, who looked ready to go take a quick recharge.

“I did. You got a nice piece of aft there. I certainly see why you kept him.”

Overlord let out a chuckle and waved his hand in dismissal toward the other Phase Sixers. Trepan felt his own optics droop as the two mechs left without a word. They didn’t need to say anything. They'd both overloaded and had no other reason to stay. Trepan was almost sad to see them go. Almost. Because now that he was in overlords arms he could enjoy his post overload bliss in peace, and enjoy his Overlords own brand of aftercare.

“Do you wish to rest, or would you like me to clean you up?”

Trepan licked his lips, the taste of Black Shadows transfluid still sour and harsh in his mouth, and managed to croak.

“I want to be cleaned up…rest however is not necessary.”

Pleased with his answer, Overlord gathered him in his arms.

“What a good Pet you’ve been today. I’ll honor your wishes, and as a reward I’ll please you even more once we’re finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to commission me? Feel free to contact me! [Here's my tumblr!](http://www.jazztripp.tumblr.com) Feel free to drop me an ask or a message if you're interested.


End file.
